Thora
by Arwen the Storyteller
Summary: When the beautiful Princess Thora of Asgard is banished to Earth for her immature and reckless behaviour, she must learn what it takes to become a true hero. Meanwhile her brother Loki is planning to take the throne of Asgard and make sure she never returns, will she be able to defeat him and become a true hero like her eldest brother: Thor?


**Hi readers**

 **Before you all get very excited, I'm not writing a Thora story based on the Thor 1 film is because I don't watch the first movie as I find it slightly boring and also I can't bring myself to watch it. So I am just going to write you all wiki for each it.**

 **Please will you all read it and see what you think.**

* * *

In 965 AD, Odin, king of Asgard, wages war against the Frost Giants of Jotunheim and their leader Laufey, to prevent them from conquering the nine realms, starting with Earth. The Asgardian warriors defeat the Frost Giants and seize the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Thousands of years later, Odin shows his children Thora and Loki as well as their cousin: Una (the daughter of Odin's brother: Orpheus and his wife: Lyria) the Casket of Winters and teaches them the history of Asgard.

Odin takes Thora to a huge statue of his first-born Thor who Thora was named after to honour him as thousands of years ago he was killed defending Asgard with his life. Thora vows to one day become a true hero just like her old brother.

In the present, Thora prepares to ascend to the throne of Asgard, but is interrupted when Frost Giants attempt to retrieve the Casket. Against Odin's order, Thora attempts to go to Jotunheim by herself to confront Laufrey so that he'll never invade Asgard again but she is joined by Loki, Una, her best friend Sif and the Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. A battle ensues until Odin intervenes to save the Asgardians, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Thora reckless and immature behavior, Odin strips his daughter of her godly power and exiles her to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by her hammer Mjölnir, now protected by an enchantment that allows only the worthy to wield it.

Frigga, Orpheus, Lyria and Una are extremely angry at Odin for banishing Thora.

Meanwhile Orpheus begins to think that Thora was right about Odin being too soft and easy on his enemies and begins to lose faith in him being a good king and good member of their family. Their brotherly relationship begins to tear apart with Orpheus ending up telling Odin that he should have told Thora, the truth about Thor.

Thora lands in New Mexico, where astrophysicist Dr. Jesse Foster, his assistant Darcy Lewis, and mentor and adoptive father Dr. Erik Selvig find him. The local populace finds Mjolnir, which S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson soon commandeers before forcibly acquiring Jake's data about the wormhole that delivered Thora to Earth.

Meanwhile Loki discovers that he is Laufey's biological son, adopted by Odin after the war ended. Loki shouts at Odin for treasuring Thora but a weary Odin falls into the deep "Odinsleep" to recover his strength. Loki seizes the throne in Odin's stead much to the anger of Orpheus who was told that he would have the throne in Odin's stead.

Thora, having discovered Mjolnir's nearby location, seeks to retrieve it from the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D. has constructed, but she finds herself unable to lift it and is captured. Loki arrives invisible to mortals and lies to her that Odin is dead and that she is forbidden to return to Asgard. Accepting his lies, Thora apologizes to Loki for everything and bids him farewell.

With Selvig's help, she is freed and she decides to resign herself to exile on Earth. She decides to leave the town choosing to die alone but after she overhears Jesse and Erik arguing, she helps them make amends not wishing their relationship to end in the same way it did for her and her father.

Later that night Thora and Jesse are bonding together and Thora reveals to him where she was born and the existence of several worlds in the Universe. She then reveals to him why she was banished from her home and that she had come to realise that her actions on Jotunheim was extremely reckless and selfish that it lead to her father's death and she now feels extremely guilty for it believing herself to be a failure.

However Jesse tells us she shouldn't let her past mistakes define who she is and that she should just be her own best person. They then bond with each other over their past childhoods. Jesse tells Thora that his own biological father disowned him when he was a boy for being a 'failure' before he was adopted by Erik but he took 'Foster' as his surname to honour his mother who loved him for who he was. Jesse gives Thora his watch to make her feel better and Thora gives Jesse the first crystal she ever had in her lifetime in repayment for all his kindness. The next day, Jesse and Thora had a nice day out together and fall in love with each other.

Loki offers Laufey the chance to kill Odin and retrieve the Casket, Orpheus and Lyria realizing he was the one who set let the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place knowing that Thora would go there to ensure they didn't come therefore leading to her banishment. Loki discovers them and has them capture.

Sif, Una and the Warriors Three, unhappy with Loki's rule, unaware of what Loki's planning and realizing that he's always been jealous of Thora, attempt to go to Earth and return her from exile, convincing Heimdall, gatekeeper of the Bifröst—the means of traveling between worlds—to allow them passage to Earth. They reunite with Thora and reveal Loki's deceptions to her.

However Thora still refuses to return to Asgard believing herself to be a failure and a disgrace to Asgard and her family. She then goes into her bedroom to be alone but then suddenly she receives a vision of her oldest brother Thor.

He then tells her just like her he was reckless and often make huge mistakes that affected Asgard but instead of letting his mistakes make him believe that he was a failure, he chose to solve them and not run away from them. Filled with determination, Thora agrees to return to Asgard and stop Loki.

Aware of his friends' and cousin's plan, Loki sends the Destroyer, a seemingly indestructible automaton, to pursue them and kill Thora. The Destroyer attacks and defeats the Warriors Three but before it can kill Una, Thora offers herself to the Destroyer speaking through it to Loki to take her life so she'll pay for her mistake but leave everyone else in peace.

Just it when it's about to spare her, it kills her much to everyone else's shock and throws her across the street. Jake runs to her and grieves.

Just when all hope seems lost, Mjolnir suddenly appears and Thora (having proved herself worthy with her sacrifice) is brought back to life with her powers and immortality back. Thora defeats the Destroyer saving everybody else, SHIELD arrives and Thora tells them that she'll protect Earth with her life on the condition that they give Jesse back his equipment.

Thora promises Jesse she will come back and they share a kiss. She, Una and her friends then return to Asgard thanks to Heimdell.

In Asgard, Loki betrays and kills Laufey, revealing his true plan to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life as an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifröst Bridge, thus proving himself worthy to his adoptive father. Thora reunites with their mother: Frigga and exposes Loki's deceptions. Orpheus and Lyria (having unfrozen themselves) arrive revealing to them that Loki had in fact allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place knowing that Thora would go and confront them thus leading to her banishment and had in fact frozen them once he realised that they knew about his plans with Laufrey much to Thora, Una and Frigga's shock.

Loki prepares to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost, Thora attempts to stop him. Angered that Thora's love for Jesse had changed her, Loki threatens to go and kill him. Thora fights Loki but realizing the only way to stop his plans is to destroy the Bifrost Bridge, Thora uses her hammer to smash it despite Loki's screams that if she destroys it, she'll never see Jesse again.

Odin awakens and prevents the siblings from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the bridge's destruction, but Loki apparently commits suicide by allowing himself to fall when Odin rejects his pleas for approval.

The next day, Asgard celebrates Thora's return to Asgard and her victory in stopping a likely war with Jotunheim.

A well-healed Una and Fandrall kiss and become a couple.

Thora promises her father that she will be a better future queen from now on and vows to one day make him proud but Odin already tells her proud he is of her and that she has become a true hero just like Thor. They then embrace each other and make amends. They then continue with the celebration with their family.

Meanwhile on Earth, Jesse figures out a way on how to build a portal to Asgard in the hope of seeing Thora again.

In a post-credits scene, Selvig is taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Nick Fury opens a briefcase and asks him to study a mysterious cube-shaped object,[N 3] which Fury says may hold untold power. An invisible Loki prompts Selvig to agree, and he does.

* * *

 **I hope this wiki for Thora is good enough, I'm sorry I can't bring myself to write the actual story.**

 **Jesse is actually Jane Foster but in male form. I like the name Jesse better than Jake so I chose that.**

 **Cast: **

Thora potrayed by Kate Mara

Jesse Foster potrayed by Miles Teller

Una Orpheustir potrayed by Emma Watson

Orpheus Borson potrayed by Micheal Gambon

Lyria potrayed by Christie Liang

 **I really hope this was good enough for all of you. But trust me, you'll defiantly enjoy my other Marvel Stories.**


End file.
